


I'm nothing without you, darling

by feycityriddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Romance, Romantic Fluff, how do I even tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feycityriddle/pseuds/feycityriddle
Summary: "What would you do if I died today?" Harry asked, curiously. “Just asking!” he added hastily, when he saw Tom’s face darkening."I'd die tomorrow," Tom said, like it was obvious.Harry frowned. "Why? Why would you do that?” Tom opened his mouth to reply but Harry continued, “You have a life ahead of you, and I love you, but you have a life outside of me. There are so many things you have yet to do, so many impulsive decisions—”Tom scoffed, “I don’t make impulsive decisions. I—” Harry glared at him, shutting him up.“—so manyimpulsive decisions you have yet to make, you've never gone skiing or dyed your hair or gotten a tattoo or adopted a cat. Why let your life end because mine did?" he finished.Tom sighed, running his finger through Harry’s wild, untamable hair. “Because,” he told Harry, his eyes softening, “I’m nothing without you, darling.”An evening stroll in the park led to a deep conversation, which in turn led to a snowball fight and kissing, of course. Based on a prompt byTrixie.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	I'm nothing without you, darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldenzingy46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/gifts).



> Prompt by [Trixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46): "What would you do if I died today?"
> 
> "I'd die tomorrow."
> 
> "Why? Why would you do that? You have a life ahead of you, and I love you, but you have a life outside of me. There are so many things you have yet to do, so many impulsive decisions you have yet to make, you've never gone skiing or dyed your hair or gotten a tattoo or adopted a cat. Why let your life end because mine did?"
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Harry opened the door to Tom’s study, holding a plate of scones in one hand. “Tom! I made you some—”

“I told you to knock before you come in.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll do it next time.” Both of them knew that he won’t. “Anyways, it’s not like there’s anything I haven’t seen before.” 

Tom sighed. “Why don’t people know some basic manners.”

“Hey!” Harry cried. “I made you some scones and this is what I get?” He walked towards Tom’s desk and placed the plate of scones down right on top of important paperwork. Tom pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated. Harry grinned at him cheekily and planted a kiss on his cheek. “You know you love me.”

“And everyday I ask myself why,” Tom said, teasingly. He took a scone and took a bite of it. _Delicious._

Harry pouted. He was still wearing his cute apron and oven mitts. Harry looked so _endearing_ , melting his heart as usual. “You look so adorable,” he cooed lovingly at Harry, pinching his cute, puffy cheeks. 

Harry beamed at him. “I know,” he replied, smugly. He walked over to the windows and drew open the curtains. He sighed dreamily. “It’s a lovely evening isn’t it?” 

“I suppose,” he responded.

Harry turned to him and announced cheerfully, “We’re going for a stroll in the park!”

“I have work to do,” Tom muttered. He took the last scone from the plate and ate it.

“And?” Harry raised an eyebrow, putting his hand on his hip.

“Nothing, darling. I’ll just grab my coat and then, we can go,” Tom said, flashing a dazzling smile. Harry ran out of the room to change his clothes. Tom grabbed his black trench coat slung on the arm of the armchair and put it on. Then, he wrapped his scarf around his neck.

Harry was waiting for him at the door, when he came out of his study. He was now wearing his maroon jumper with Tom’s cashmere scarf around his neck. Tom’s face softened at the sight of Harry wearing his clothes. He opened the door and they stepped out of their house into the cold, crispy winter evening. 

The walk to the park was a quiet one; not the bad type of quiet, a serene one, both simply enjoying being in each other’s company. There were not many people in the park, when they arrived. They walked for a while, watching children skating on the icy surface of the pond, their chubby, little faces glowing with delight and pleasure. Tom was mostly focused on Harry, who was looking at the children, adoringly. Harry would be a wonderful parent. The thought came to him out of nowhere, even surprising himself. _Children._ He knew that it was Harry’s wish to have his own family one day. _Their_ own little family one day. A soft smile appeared on his face, while thinking about it.

They took a seat on a nearby bench. Harry rested his head on Tom’s shoulder and took his hand into his. Tom wrapped his other arm around Harry’s waist and pulled his closer. Harry sighed contentedly. They sit together for a while, simply watching the children skating across the frozen pond.

Harry broke the silence. “Tom?”

Tom tilted his head. “Yes, darling?”

“What would you do if I died today?" Harry asked, curiously. “Just asking!” he added hastily, when he saw Tom’s face darkening. 

"I'd die tomorrow," Tom said, like it was obvious.

Harry frowned. "Why? Why would you do that?” Tom opened his mouth to reply but Harry continued, “You have a life ahead of you, and I love you, but you have a life outside of me. There are so many things you have yet to do, so many impulsive decisions—”

Tom scoffed, “I don’t make impulsive decisions. I—” Harry glared at him, shutting him up. 

“— _so many_ impulsive decisions you have yet to make, you've never gone skiing or dyed your hair or gotten a tattoo or adopted a cat. Why let your life end because mine did?" he finished. 

Tom sighed, running his finger through Harry’s wild, untamable hair. “Because,” he told Harry, softly, “I’m nothing without you, darling.”

“You’re such a romantic,” Harry said, gazing at him fondly. 

“I’m only telling the truth, love. It’s true. My life is worthless without you. If you’re not here by my side then, what’s the point of living? As corny as this all sounds—” Tom wrinkled his nose, as if he couldn’t believe that he’s actually saying this. “—my life has been better since I met you in the orphanage that day.”

“The fifth of November,” Harry whispered, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

Tom nodded. “You saved me from myself. Without you, I’m lost, torn, _broken_. You make me want to be a better person.” He paused. “Well, as good as I can be.”

Harry gave a watery laugh at that. 

“You’re my other half -my other _better_ half- that I’ve been looking for, the first six agonising years of my life. You complete me. My life would be _very_ tedious without you, Harry.” A pause. “No, that’s an understatement. My life would be _completely_ boring without you by my side. I'm truly alive only when I’m with you, dearest.”

When he finished, he saw Harry wiping his puffy, red eyes with a tissue, sniffling. He frowned. He had thought that Harry would be pleased to hear this. “Did I do something wrong,” he asked, confused and rather concerned. 

“No, no!” Harry sobbed. “It’s just — you’re so sweet and romantic sometimes.” He let out a laugh. “Who would ever believe that _Tom Riddle_ actually has a romantic bone in his body.” 

Tom scoffed. “I can be sweet and romantic if I want to, Harry.”

“Yeah, I know. You just choose to be an arsehole most of the time,” Harry said, grinning, through his tears.

"And, for the record, I would _never_ get something as revolting as a tattoo,” Tom stated, disgustedly. Harry rolled his eyes, affectionately. “Of course, not,” he replied, with a soft smile playing on his lips.

“You are my everything, love,” he murmured, bringing Harry's hand up to his lips.

“You’re so sweet,” Harry muttered, sniffing. 

Tom wiped his tears away. “Only for you, mon amour.” Tom leaned in to kiss him and Harry discreetly scooped up a handful of snow. Just as their lips were about to touch, Harry moved back and threw the snowball into his face. Tom jerked backwards in shock and quickly stood up, wiping his face. Harry giggled and ran away. 

“You little tease,” Tom growled and scooped a huge ball of snow and launched it at Harry. Harry squealed and dodged it. Then, he scooped up his own snowball and flung it towards Tom. Tom swerved swiftly to one side and threw another one back, this time hitting Harry. “Ouch!” he yelped, hiding behind a tree. The snowball fight continued on for fifteen more minutes.

Tom sneaked up to Harry with a giant ball of snow in his hand. He charged towards him, smashed the snowball into Harry’s head, and lost balance, tumbling himself and Harry down, into the snow. “Get off me, you prat!” Harry yelled, laughing. He wiped the snow off his face, and tried to find his glasses, which fell off. Tom picked his glasses up from the snow and handed it to Harry. “Oh, thanks,” he muttered, blinking owlishly. He put on his glasses. Then, Harry pulled Tom by his scarf and kissed him passionately.

“I love you, Tom,” Harry breathed, as they pulled away, his beautiful green eyes shining with love and devotion.

Tom touched Harry's face tenderly and whispered back, "I love you, Harry." He leaned in and kissed Harry again.


End file.
